slycooperalliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Jean Bison
Jean Bison is a character from the video game Sly 2: Band of Thieves. He is the Chief Transporter of the Klaww Gang, and the main villian while the cooper gang was in Canada. As his name illustrates, Jean Bison is an anthropomorphic American Bison. Ross Douglas is his voice talent. Description A prospector during the Gold Rush of the 1850s, Jean Bison, who was looking to strike it rich, took one too many chances and wound up buried and frozen alive during a freak avalanche. However, in the present day, thanks to global warming, he thawed out. Leaving him out of touch with present day society, Jean Bison planned to finish what he started. A product of his time, he dreamed of "taming" the Wild North by leveling the forests and placing dams on every river, with progress delivered at the sharp end of an axe. Serving as Shipping Baron for the Klaww Gang allowed him to bankroll his war against nature. Using his train system that spans throughout the Canadian plains, Jean Bison's abilities are of utmost importance to the Klaww Gang. Jean Bison first appears in episode two, "A Starry-Eyed Encounter," along with other first appearances of the Contessa and Arpeggio. He later appears beside Rajan as they watch Sly Cooper, who he and the gang are trying to retrieve the Clockwerk parts, dance with Neyla. While Rajan,who he and Bison don't recognize him, states that Sly is a very graceful dancer, Jean Bison only sarcastically replies that if only his spice shipments moved just as good as well. But the spurned Rajan shushes him. Despite his backwards, low-tech ways and old-style thinking, Jean Bison ended up with the lion's share of the Clockwerk parts. Three of these parts, the Lungs and the Stomach, he attached to his Iron Horse trains, allowing them to run day and night without stopping. However, Sly and the gang were able to pull off some good old-fashioned train robberies, stealing all three parts despite his precautions. Before they did so, Sly overheard talk between Jean Bison and Arpeggio, who seems to be his close partner, on a speaker phone about their plans with the Clockwerk parts. Escaping to his large lumber camp on the coast of Northern Canada, Jean Bison continued his true operation—using his giant attractor to collect the light energy of the Aurora Borealis into his Northern Lights Batteries for Arpeggio's blimp. He also began preparations for his Lumber Jack Games, a competition for which he put up his Clockwerk Talons as a trophy. This drew Sly and the Cooper Gang like moths to a flame. Setting up the Northern Lights Battery for their transport to Arpeggio's blimp, they entered the games. Despite stellar performances and cheating to make Jean Bison lose, the three were captured. While the Cooper Gang was in his custody, Bison had his men raid the gang's hideout and steal all of the Clockwerk Parts that the gang had collected and sold them to Arpeggio (including the talons). Bentley was then forced into a battle with Bison, especially after given one too many insults of turtles being "stupid". However, using the lumber camp's equipment, Bently was able to beat the underestimated Jean Bison. According to the ending of Sly 2, although he was not arrested, Jean Bison somehow turned over a new leaf and went to work for the Cooper Gang as the supplier Personality He thinks of himself as, "smart", bragging to Bentley before the battle with him in the end of chapter 7. Being quite skilled at lumberjacking, Jean Bison is very arrogant and boastful, believing that he can actually tame the Wild North and with no one standing in his way. He shows absolutely no respect for nature, as he cuts away almost all trees, dams all rivers, and puts satellites on the local bears. Jean Bison also shows stereotype and prejudice because he ridicules Bentley for being a turtle, which he believes are "too stupid to know a wood-cutter from a woodchuck." He is also shown to be rather greedy, as despite his liking of the Clockwerk Parts he was willing to sell all of them (including his own) to Arpeggio. Abilities Bison is an expert lumberjack and as such is skilled at fighting with an axe or his staff. He is also capable user of explosives. He also incredibly strong and durable, able to easily chop down trees and withstand the lumber equitment Bentley used to attack him during their fight. Jean Bison's Goons Bison has lumber jack workers that keep both his train station and sawmill camp in check. They are only found in Canada. There are four types: Merciless Moles, Rugged Rams, Gruff Geese, and Mean Moose. Merciless Moles Strength - weak These burrowing mammals can be spotted by the dirt trail they leave behind as they rummage underneath snow covered ground. If you get too close, they will pop out of the ground and furiously spin around, slashing at you with their razor sharp claws. Hit them first and fast to take them out before they act first. These are about the same as the cobras in India. Rugged Rams Strength - attention Although they don't look like much, these short little guys pack a mean one-two punch. Fortunately, they are fairly easy to dodge. Rams also frequently carry megaphones and will call for help in a battle. They can easily jump up to the rooftops after you, and will also throw rocks at you from a distance. The guards with megaphones tries to hit you with his horn. Gruff Geese Strength - close range fighting These vest-wearing geese are equipped with shovels... perfect for gold digging, or for smacking you around! They're quick to strike with the shovel and with a spin move that is not as easy to dodge. the shovel is used as a bat in battle, and the ball is a piece of ice. Though they cannot fly, they throw rocks at you from a distance. A few well placed hits will reduce them to feathers. there are some other Geeses who uses different tools: one who uses a axe (can only be found when you get caught by the snow-tank in episode 6), and one who uses a pick and a garbage lid as shield (can only be found in episode 7). Mean Moose Strength - strong Armed with flashlights and firearms, these moose will shoot first and not even bother with the "asking questions" part, so stay out of their beams. If you get in close, they will also head-butt you with their powerful antlers. Stay on the offensive when fighting one of these bad boys, as it takes multiple hits to bring one down. Appearances *Sly 2: Band of Thieves **A Starry-Eyed Encounter **He Who Tames the Iron Horse **Menace from the North, Eh?